Two Faced
by trouble makers
Summary: No one new what she had to go through each and everyday. until her father's debt makes her have to compete in a competition but can she keep the secret from everyone there?kagsess no good at sums
1. the start

Kagome woke up with beads of sweet trickling down her face. It was that dream again the one that has haunted her since that night two years ago.

Flashback:

A young girl of 14 was walking in the forest. She wasn't that pretty or anything if fact she was kind of ugly. She had black messy hair and was over weight and it didn't help her with her big bones.

She was walking alone when 7 thugs came out of the trees. She looked at them and was a scared she didn't show it though. She quite calmly asked "what do you want." " Naraku wants us to break a young girls spirit, and you are the first girl we have come across."said a thug.

She wasn't in that great of shape. She had heard rumors of a gang run by a person called naraku. They had been raping girls everywhere and then taking them to their leader to be raped once again. Then thrown out like trash.

She raised her fist having an older brother and a younger brother taught her how to fight. She could fight well but since her brother died she was rusty and out of practice. Her brother had pushed her to her limits teaching her how to fight. After her brothers death though she had started eating to much and wouldn't fight at all. She was quiet all the time but crazy with her friend.

She was ready and without waiting she flung herself at the first thug. She fought and he was knocked out because his head hit a tree. Then two more flung on her pinning her to the ground. It took all her strength to heave the two men off of her. she smashed one of the heads into a rock and punched the other guy.

She was breathing heavily. And she seceded in knocking out one more guy. Her brothers words were clear in her head the last words he said to her were" don't ever let anyone use you and never stop fighting, once you stop fighting you are letting them get away with it."

She fought of one last guy and she was so tired she couldn't believe it. "My brother I am sorry I let you down," she cried and closed her eyes. The two remaining men came over to her and as they were about to pick her up another man shot out of the trees.

He fought the last two and looked over the girl. "She really pushed herself, god she has a lot of spirit and one hell of a punch. These were some of Naraku's best men." he lifted her up and noticed her shallow breathing. she needed to rest and so he decided that she should stay at his house and maybe he could get her to join the Demons.

So when she awoke at her house she noticed it wasn't her house. She took a shower stole some clothes and took off. She walked 10 miles to her house to see a strange man in her house. He blew up and yelled at her for leaving and the he noticed her confused look. He said his name was Kouga and that he looked over her while she slept. He was 16 and they became good friends after that.

End flashback:

Four years ago god she thought she was about to turn18 and kouga was 20. He brought her to a rival gang called the Demons he was an elite warrior and 2nd in command. She never told any one her name and was simply called siren because her voice and beauty were said to be un earthly. Also it was a wide known fact if she was mad and yelled at you, you would become def.

She had changed since that day. She was lean and fit she had a nice 6 pack and could carry 200 pounds over a mile. She was determined never to let someone come that close to destroying her again.

In the Demons you had to fight someone of the lowest rank to get in. She did this with ease because fighting was natural to her. She worked and had at last defeated her big opponent called Kagura. it was a very hard battle and in the end Siren had defeated her and was promoted to 2nd in command like Kouga.

In that battle she one the right to make a ring. These rings contained something very important to a person in them. Kouga had ground one of his fags in to dust to mix it with the silver. For his own ring. She first asked him what gave it its crazy glow. He laughed at her, ruffled her hair, and told her how it shows everyone his rank. You had to beat someone in the 3rd level or higher to make one.

Kagura was jealous that Kagome was obviously loved by everyone even though she was second youngest person in the gang. They gathered every Friday to fight, challenge each other, and to get any supplies. Like bullets, guns, knifes, you know normal stuff.

Kagome at school was a quiet shy girl around her friends. She wore pink shirts and jeans. Her hair was usually let down and she wore a little bit of make-up. She didn't talk much but she didn't need to. One thing thought was that Kagome had not told them about The Demons. She didn't want them to know, they would start to treat her different and they would ask questions she did not want to answer. Kagome still loved her friends very much and they did not know it but they were probably the best guarded kids in the school. There was always some one watching them in the shadows in case of an emergence. They would lead her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri away from the troubles and Kagome would take care of the problem.

She started dosing off because it was lunch time and she had a big meeting with Kouga tonight. She always fell asleep at around this time Fridays especially. Just as she was leaning on Eri's back for support she heard someone yell "SIREN YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP WE HAVE WORK TO DO TO NIGHT!" Kouga walked right up to her and poked her in the stomach and pulled her ear and she woke. Everyone knows not to wake Kagome when she is sleeping because there was a loud 'SMACK' heard through out the cafeteria and everyone laughed at how red Kouga' cheek was. She woke up when she realized her hand had come in contact with a hard cheek. She instantly new this was Kouga because she had done it so many times before.

Her friends were use to Kouga now for he started to visit her at school. First it was because they were dating. Soon they realized it was a brother like sister love so he still visited her. Her friends had given up on learning where Kouga had come from. Kagome would not give them answers and they didn't push to much after the first year or so.

"Siren, I know you are awake. You can't fall asleep we have things to do after school today or did you forget?" Kouga asked making her sit up.

"Kouga how could I forget what we have to do, it isn't an easy job being me," Kagome said sleepily. She only slept at school because she would be awake far past 3 am. She knew she would just crash at Kouga's house or the gathering place for the demons. She ignored her friends questioning looks.

"See you tonight remember I will pick you up at 6" Kouga said while waving goodbye.

(Later at Six)

"Hey" she said to kouga as he pulled up. She got on his Indian and rode off to his house.

She looked completely different. Her hair was braided and she wore black. She wore dark eyeliner and with black, baggy pants a black tank top that was tight so it would not fly around when she was fighting ( she had a pair of shorts with her too black).

She didn't say a word when she noticed Kouga was not driving the right way. Normally if it was any one else she would stop the bike, kick their ass, and drive off. She trusted Kouga completely though so she thought nothing of it.

When they arrived at a strange place there was a smith there waiting. He was the one who made all the elite rings. She gave him some off her blood and when her ring was done it was beautiful. It looked just like a silver ring but it had swirling waves of dark red blood that had crystalized. She put it on a chain and they wordlessly went to Kouga's.

She prepared her self for a long night. When she arrived there was a scream. . . . .

DUN DUN DUN (just for you people I wont stop there)

"SIREN" yelled her best friend Sango. Sango came up and hug Kagome so hard that she thought she was gonna faint. Kagome rarely let any one hug her. Really it only came down to Kouga, Sango, her three school friends, and her family. With all the people she knows that is not a lot at all.

Kagome looked around and nearly blew up. The place was a mess and Kohaku , Sango's twin brother, was smoking and drinking. Others were just sitting on their butts.

Kouga plug his ears knowing what was about to happen. He hated when she yelled his sensitive demon ears mad it seem ten times louder and her yell is already loud enough to make a human flinch.

"Kagome with respect allow me to go into my sound proof room," kouga said and walked out of the room and to his extra sound proof room. Kouga's house had 5 rooms. He was the only one that lived in it Kagome had her own room because she was so tired after meetings she would just fall asleep here.

Kouga went into the sound proof room he had and sighed because he knew it was still not strong enough to block out Kagome. O well , he knew it helped and it was better than standing next to her. He counted down the seconds until he knew he was going to blow up. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

"KOHAKU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" right on time he thought as Kagome yelled. " YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY ABOUT DRINKING AND BEING STONED HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO FIGHT! YOU KNOW THE RULES YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOUSE, DO 30 SIT-UPS, AND GET ONE HELL OF AN ASS BEATING FROM ME.!" kagome yelled.

Kohaku winced he could do the other things but he knew how hard Sirens beatings were. Oh you could fight back but against an elite he had no chance especial one that was having a bad day. He should have known better. Damn Hakaku for his ways.

All of them had the same thought in mine 'this is gonna be one hellava night.' although Kagome said to her self ' the price I pay for living the double life.'


	2. You know something that i don't

Okay I am sorry I forgot to put in a disclaimer earlier. I own inuyasha and I like to waste my time writing fanfictions even thought I could go make a magna about it. If you just said 'really' than you are an idiot. Also this is my first fanfic please review. Also I will not do anymore disclaimers this is it!

"I'm home" yelled Kagome. She went up stairs without waiting for a reply. She took a shower and put on a black tank top. She wore tight jeans so they didn't get in the way. She braided her dark black hair that reached a little longer than her shoulders. She applied black eye liner and some eye shadow. She was ready to go!lots of 'she' huh)

"Kagome come sown here please I have something important to talk to you about," yelled Kagome's mom. As she came down stairs she noticed her mother seemed a bit scared about some thing. She wondered what could bother her mother. The only time she ever looked this bothered was when she lost her husband. "What is it mom?" she asked curiously. For some reason Kagome felt nervous. Just then a honk was heard outside telling her that Kouga was here. "It's nothing dear just that I will always love you," Kagome's mom said.

"Ok then mom if you are sure, im going now" Kagome said brushing what ever was bothering her mother so bad off.

"Kouga finally you showed up" Kagome said with a big grin on her face she was so happy it was Friday she will get to see all her amazing and "talented" friends. Tonight was going to be extra fun though. They were going to go to the old, lady Kaede house and she didn't know they were coming, it was a surprise visit. They were going to pick the lock head in and set up a huge surprise party for her. That girl could sleep through a hurricane. It was her 87 birthday and when she would head down stairs at 2 in the morning like she did every night they would be there waiting for her.

They didn't worry about her calling the cops because a bunch of freaks decided it would be fun to through a party at 2 am in her house. They picked her lock so many times it wasn't unusual for one of them to be there once a night. In fact she was kind of like their adopted grandma they would check up on her once a night just to make sure that she was ok.

The reason that the Demons new Kaede so much was because she was their medicine man. When one of them was hurt they would go to her first and strangely they always did what they were told. She thought it was because her Kouga, and their leader Inuyasha did what she asked and respected her.

They would always pay her back for fixing them up. Kaede was getting on in her years and she refused to go to a nursing home. So they decided for her kindness that they would help her out. Every week some one would help out around the house and since Kagome made all the lists, get on her bad side and she could stick you with the sucky jobs. When whoever's turn came they would most likely break in clean the house and then leave without even telling her.

Today was special though. Kaede was a very special person to them and they wanted to make it perfect. So they did they made sure Kaede had lost of customers today at her health shop so that she would be tired and go to bed early.

They doubted if they could surprise her but they at least wanted to make I her best party ever. It was 3 years ago that they first met Kaede. She saved Kohaku's life. He had wounds all over after running into Naraku's gang and had almost bled to death. The old woman came out of nowhere and saved him. He has been the most grateful of all the Demons he would gladly do everything in the world for Kaede

"Ok everything is all set up," said Ginta a fellow demon of 4th class out of 7 levels. "good" thought Kagome she was ready this was the day she was going to pay back Kaede.

"Oh children what are ye doing in my house so late" Kaede said as she came down her stairs.

They should have known better than to try and surprise her. No one could surprise Kaede. To bad she had waned to but it would never happen and they new it they just didn't sit well with not trying.

"Kagome come here child I need to talk to ye." Kaede said and she seemed anxious about something.

Kagome was unsure about what to do Kaede was up to something and she was curious but that look she was giving her was sending warning signals all threw her body.

she then felt a stab of guilt. After all it was Kaede who had taught her how to control most of her miko powers. She had also learned how to mask her aura so no one knew. Kouga and Kaede new more about her than most and they helped her with her really big problem, and her small ones. Why would she not go over to Kaede after all that she has done for her?

Slowly and unsurely Kagome let Kaede drag her into the kitchen. Kouga walked and stood by Kaede. Now she new something was up.

Kouga walked over to Kaede standing slightly in front of her. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. What they had to say was big and Kouga was here to make sure what ever Kaede said would not get her killed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the pair and watched them shift uncomfortable. They looked at the ground and refused to meet her eyes. She was watching them like a mouses and she was the hungry hawk.

"You know something I do not," Kagome said in a deathly voice. Her aura flaring dangerously.

Kouga paled at her tone and was regretting coming to help Kaede break the news to the upset miko.

"Hai we know something ye do not," Kaede said slowly. They just sat there in a moment of silence.

She was getting pissed she just wanted to get this over with. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Hai" Kaede cleared her throat. "Well as ye know ye are 18 at this time ye are able to marry with the consent of your parents, or with out consent."

"Yeah so Kaede, no one gets married at 18 now days." Kagome said annoyed that this was all they were panicked about.

"Well child, ummm when you were born you had some money problems. Your father went to a very powerful man and got a money loan. Well instead of having to pay back the he had another idea. That was that you a child of one at the time would compete with other girls to see which one his to younger sons would like to marry. So in one week you will be leaving for 2 months to go stay at his house along with 15 other girls. In time the two sons will pick their bride and then you may come home to us."

Kagome stood there in shock as it all sunk in. "NANI, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Kouga looked at her and new that trouble was coming he had just enough time to move Kaede out of the way as a hand grabbed his throat and roughly pushed him into the wall.

He looked at blood red eyes and though 'shit.'

hey I kept my promise, Yay me. Now I will update once I get 15 or 20 reviews. You guys are lucky I have written up to chapter 4 where she meets our favorite man, sessy ! please review


End file.
